Pureza
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Por defender su pureza San Francisco de Asís se revolcó en la nieve, San Benito se arrojó a un zarzal, San Bernardo se zambulló en un estanque helado... -Tú ¿qué has hecho?. Dark fic. Contenido maduro. Slash H/D


Título: Pureza  
Reto: nº12  
Rating: NC17  
Advertencias: dub-con, blasfemia, muerte de un personaje (no Draco o Harry), dark en general. Más advertencias en la siguiente parte.  
Género: Dark  
Palabras: 4410~  
Resumen: _Por defender su pureza San Francisco de Asís se revolcó en la nieve, San Benito se arrojó a un zarzal, San Bernardo se zambulló en un estanque helado... -Tú, ¿qué has hecho? __Expiación: ésta es la senda que lleva a la Vida.  
_San Josemaría Escriva de Balaguer

NdA: escrito para el dark-crack-fest en la comunidad de livejournal drarry-anonimo, el que aún no termino, pero espero pronto poner la siguiente parte.

_

* * *

_

Podía oír a su tía Bellatrix gritando desde el salón, cada chillido recorriendo los pasillos de la mansión interminablemente, haciendo ecos contra las paredes, desnudas de los adornos que por siglos las habían cubierto.

_Podía sentir la respiración agitada contra su rostro mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello, enterrándolo contra la dura pared tras él, siseándole cuanto lo despreciaba; sus ojos verdes centelleando acaloradamente, al tiempo que sus dedos apretaban dolorosamente, como si intentara cortarle la respiración._

_Podía oír el sonido de Madame Malkin moviendo las telas para acomodar los alfileres de sus nuevas túnicas para su primer año en Hogwarts, y la voz tímida de un niño moreno junto a él mientras pedía túnicas para el colegio. Había decidido, en ese instante, que el niño debía ser su amigo. _

_Esos ojos verdes que debían pertenecerle a todo costo._

oOoOo

—Malfoy —siseó Theodore Nott mientras observaba al rubio sentado en el borde de la cama. Su pelo lucía apagado y largas manchas moradas ensombrecían la piel bajo sus ojos. Su tez tenía un tono grisáceo, casi enfermizo; y es que era obvio, siendo que Draco rara vez posaba un pie fuera de la mansión —salvo que fuera por alguna redada en la que tuviera que participar obligatoriamente—, preso dentro de su propio dormitorio, dentro de su propia mansión, ocultándose de Greyback, del Lord, de todos.

La guerra llevaba dos largos años, y durante todo este tiempo, el Lord Tenebroso había tomado como Cuartel a la otrora lujosa Mansión Malfoy, ahora la simple sombra de lo que fue en el pasado… al igual que cada uno de sus habitantes.

Y Draco Malfoy no había sido la excepción.

Sabía que había mucho más escondido detrás de esas fugaces miradas frías, de la manera en que su vista se perdía en el espacio y de cómo rehuía el contacto de todos, sólo quedándose con los libros en su dormitorio y los pergaminos con notas indescifrables por toda superficie posible. Podía ver la similitud entre el rubio y Bellatrix, cuando sus ojos se desenfocaban y una sonrisa_ no humana_ llenaba sus labios mientras hablaba aceleradamente sobre lo que Potter debía estar haciendo, al tiempo que ellos destruían algún pueblo perdido en el campo. El brillo frenético en su rostro, era lo único que lo mantenía consciente de que no podría doblegar a Draco… no fácilmente.

Había deseado al rubio durante mucho tiempo, pero estando Narcissa y Lucius en la Mansión —vigilando que no se excediera en su guardia al menor de los Malfoy—, era imposible que pudiera intentar hacer algo contra Draco. Pero no ahora. Ambos mortífagos habían sido enviados a una misión con los goblins, y no había nada en su camino.

—Malfoy —volvió a llamar, su voz más ronca de lo que se imaginaba mientras avanzaba hasta los pies de la cama, observando atentamente la mirada perdida de Draco, apreciando la ligera curva de su espalda a través de la fina tela de su camisa. Años atrás, nunca hubiera imaginado que ver a Malfoy tan… tan _derrotado_, casi descuidado —_como una muñeca vieja abandonada_, pensó—, pudiera hacer que delgados hilos de placer comenzaran a despertar en su entrepierna.

Cuando el rubio se volteó, hasta clavar una mirada vacía en sus ojos, supo que deseaba a Malfoy así, derrotado bajo él, suplicando misericordia. Sacarlo de ese trance a como diera lugar.

Avanzando los últimos pasos, se acercó hasta sujetar con fuerza los mechones rubios, jalándolos hacia atrás, hasta hacer que la cabeza de Draco cediera, siguiendo la mano para evitar el dolor, aguantando la respiración al ver que la mirada de Malfoy nunca dejaba de observarlo pasivamente, como si se burlara de sus intentos fútiles de hacerlo demostrar algo más que no fuera la nada.

~.~

_Nott era un idiota_, no pudo evitar pensar mientras lo sentía jalar su pelo, hasta tenerlo recostado sobre la cama. Sabía lo que el moreno quería ver —quería verlo destrozado, doblegado bajo sus manos, _roto_—_._ Esos viciosos y pequeños ojos oscuros, opacos pero brillantes bajo sus deseos retorcidos, nunca habían sido capaces de ocultar sus intenciones. Sus padres lo sabían, él lo sabía… estaba seguro que hasta su tía Bellatrix lo podía ver. Probablemente la vieja loca hubiese estado de acuerdo en que se merecía todo eso y más.

Podía sentir los besos húmedos desplegados por su cuello, mordidas más fuertes de lo que su piel podía resistir. Sin ahogar el gemido de dolor que brotó débilmente, giró el rostro, desviándolo a tiempo para evitar los labios del otro mortífago, notando el mordisco pútrido en el borde de su mandíbula. Clavando la mirada en sus pergaminos y en el candelabro encendido junto a ellos, hizo caso omiso a las manos que recorrían su pecho, abriendo la camisa ansiosamente. Cerrando los ojos, intentó retroceder hasta la cabecera de la cama, deseando llegar hasta las almohadas y alejarse un poco de Nott.

—¿Intentas huir? —dijo Theodore guturalmente, enterrando con fuerza sus dedos en las delgadas caderas, sonriendo torcidamente al observar la mueca de dolor en el pálido rostro. Pero aún faltaba… esos ojos no tenían ningún signo de desesperación, no transmitían nada. Enfurecido, lo soltó un instante —al notar los tirones que daba para liberarse—, dejándolo llegar hasta los grandes almohadones, antes de saltar sobre él, enterrándolo nuevamente contra el colchón.

—No, imbécil —susurró contra su oído, observando divertido la mirada casi asustada en el rostro de Nott, a sólo centímetros del suyo—. ¿Pensaste que no lo sabría, que no me daría cuenta? —siseó, dejando que su sonrisa se ensanchara, deleitándose con todas las expresiones que empezaban a recorrer la cara del mortífago.

—No —alcanzó a mascullar, intentando retroceder, cuando las mantas se enredaron en sus piernas, evitando que huyera, dejándolo sobre él, soltando un jadeo casi inaudible antes de cerrar con fuerza los ojos—. ¿Qué hiciste? —murmuró, dejándose caer por completo sobre el rubio.

—Lo necesario —respondió, deslizándose de debajo de Nott, empujándolo hasta conseguir liberarse, dejando a la vista el mango del cuchillo enterrado sobre su pecho, la sangre empapando rápidamente la ropa y la cama.

Sin perder la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, caminó hasta el escritorio, guardando algunos pergaminos en su bolsillo y sacando una poción desde un cajón.

—Multijugos —jadeó Nott, su frente perlándose rápidamente de sudor.

Las sábanas impedían que el otro pudiera moverse, pero casi ni importaba, sabía que había enterrado el cuchillo de manera precisa. Acercándose lentamente a la cama, no pudo evitar poner una mueca de asco mientras observaba al otro. Inclinándose hasta enredar los dedos en los mechones oscuros, jaló con fuerza, siseando: "Eso fue por haberme tirado el pelo".

Agregándolos con cuidado, lo revolvió hasta obtener una mezcla acuosa oscura, casi como un veneno, tomándoselo de un trago, antes de que el asco pudiera ser mayor, sintiendo su cuerpo cambiar y retorcerse.

—Me voy, me voy —susurró, casi sonriendo, cuando terminó la transformación, revolviendo y guardándose algunos documentos del escritorio, colocando un bolso con dinero y su varita en un bolsillo. Deteniéndose a observar el cuerpo sobre la cama, pudo ver la mirada desesperada de Nott, como suplicándole que se arrepintiera—. Si pudieras ver tu rostro —murmuró tomando el candelabro, acercándose hasta el castaño—. Probablemente te correrías viéndolo, con lo que te gusta el sufrimiento —dijo, reflexionando, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Qué…? No —graznó Theodore, al verlo dejar el candelabro sobre las mantas, haciendo un hechizo, aumentando el tamaño de las llamas, empezando a arder los delicados encajes de las mantas.

—Necesito que crean que eres yo y eliminar toda la evidencia… Adiós.

~.~

Había corrido sin detenerse… había gritado que Malfoy estaba loco, que había decidido prenderse llamas, que no deseaba seguir siendo mortífago, que el Lord podía chuparle la polla de todo lo que interesaba.

_Los gritos de su tía Bellatrix habían sido escalofriantes al oír eso._

Había corrido y corrido.

Ahora podía observar a lo lejos toda el ala oriente prender fuego rápidamente… la única área de la Mansión que aún era de madera, y que para cubrirla tenía tapices de terciopelo en todas las paredes. Donde hace unos meses había decidido mudar su dormitorio.

Aferrando con fuerza su varita, se desapareció.

oOoOo

—Venga, bebe un poco de té y come algo… mamá luego va a preguntar si comiste antes de irte a dormir o no —dijo Ginny, sonriéndole suavemente antes de depositar una larga taza humeante del líquido oscuro y algunas tostadas con mantequilla, sentándose en la silla junto a él.

—Claro, gracias —murmuró, rehuyéndole la mirada. Le dolía ver a Ginny y prácticamente _sentir_ el amor que le profesaba, cuando no era capaz de devolverlo. Nunca podría corresponderle de la manera que ella deseaba.

—Harry, yo…

—Espera —interrumpió sin oírla, el movimiento de las imágenes de _El Profeta_ le había llamado la atención, inclinándose hasta tomar el diario olvidado sobre la mesa. Una foto de la mitad de la Mansión Malfoy en llamas estaba en la portada, y el rostro de Narcissa estaba inundado de lágrimas en un rincón. Las grandes letras del titular, prácticamente gritaban.

_**Incendio arrasa parte de la Mansión Malfoy.  
Fallece en él, Draco Malfoy.**_

Frunciendo el ceño, comenzó a leer rápidamente… comentarios de personas que _sabía _eran mortífagos, pero que el Ministerio aún no reconocía. Theodore Nott habría sido quien estuvo en el comienzo del incendio, y huyendo, había gritado que Draco Malfoy había decidido inmolarse. Los Malfoy decían que era imposible que su hijo hubiera hecho eso, y culpaban a Nott de haberlo asesinado. Lo único que había quedado de Draco Malfoy habían sido huesos calcinados, lo que hacía imposible investigar si había sido o no un homicidio, no al menos hasta que Theodore Nott apareciera y diera su testimonio. Se ofrecería un pequeño responso, aunque Harry no pudo evitar bufar… dudaba que alguien se atreviera a ir… salvo la familia, ni mortífagos ni Aurores pondrían un pie en el lugar. Rita Skeeter mencionaba que "_las grandes presiones que las familias sangre pura sienten sobre su futuro, hundidas en un lamentable mundo de sospechas, llevan lentamente a la locura a las nuevas generaciones, torturadas por fantasmas que no desaparecen…_". Casi sentía pena por los Malfoy. 'Casi' siendo la palabra clave.

—Me iré a dormir —murmuró, dejando el diario sobre la mesa y terminándose el té, repentinamente asqueado con todo.

—Pero, ¿y el pan?… no comiste nada —suspiró Ginny, observando al moreno ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta.

—No tengo hambre… mañana tengo que salir temprano y quiero estar descansado —respondió, desapareciendo en las escaleras lóbregas de Grimmauld Place.

oOoOo

—¡Harry! —llamó Ron, quien caminaba junto a Hermione, acercándose rápidamente al moreno, habiéndose aparecido algo distanciados para evitar llamar la atención.

Habían decidido salir a investigar un extraño foco de magia negra que estaba afectando un pequeño pueblo perdido cerca de Gales. Hace sólo un par de semanas había habido un ataque mortífago, y la Orden sospechaba que habían dejado algún objeto maldito cerca. No era común que en un pueblo todos los hombres mayores de quince años empezaran a morir de manera seguida y extraña, ni mucho menos que los pocos niños que nacían, lo hicieran enfermos y débiles.

—Creo que es mejor si nos repartimos por los alrededores —dijo Harry, observando los largos campos verdes rodeando todo, el tibio sol de fines de septiembre apenas calentando el ambiente.

—Sí —afirmó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño—. Deben fijarse si hay alguna parte donde el pasto esté quemado o esté extrañamente vacío, o donde el ambiente sea demasiado denso… ustedes me entienden.

—Claro… como si no hubiéramos visto suficientes objetos malditos como para no saberlo… —dijo Ron, haciendo un gesto a la ligera.

—Como si nunca nos hubiéramos enfrentado a magia negra —agregó Harry sonriendo pícaramente, retrocediendo un par de pasos al ver el rostro enojado de Hermione.

—Está bien —bufó la chica sonrojándose, aún con el ceño fruncido—. Ya sé que conocen el procedimiento, pero no está mal que se los recuerde —aceptó, comenzando a caminar en dirección a un pequeño cerro —. Yo voy por este lado, ustedes hacia el estero y la laguna. Si encuentran algo, manden una señal por las monedas y chispas rojas en caso de emergencia. Nos encontraremos junto a ese árbol grande que se ve en la entrada del pueblo.

—Sí, sí. Ya sabemos —murmuró entre dientes Ron, comenzando a caminar hacia la pequeña laguna.

—Nos vemos —se despidió Harry, sonriendo ligeramente. Esperaba que pronto esos dos se decidieran a dar algún paso y aceptar sus sentimientos… las cosas se harían mucho más fáciles entre los tres.

Avanzando, decidió revisar en líneas rectas, perpendiculares al estero. Alcanzaba ver dos metros hacia los lados, así que no le tomaría mucho, pensó, observando atentamente el césped —tan alto que casi le llegaba a las rodillas — y los pequeños árboles que aparecían cada cierto tiempo. Podía oír el ruido del agua correr a lo lejos, infundiéndole un sentimiento de tranquilidad. El sol calentaba tibiamente su rostro y el pasto se enredaba en sus pantalones, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Las hojas de los arboles cercanos sonaban con la suave brisa y no lograba sentir nada peligroso ni deprimente.

_Probablemente el objeto le haya tocado a Ron o Hermione_, pensó, alegrándose al ver el borde del riachuelo, frondosos árboles cerca de la orilla.

~.~

Llevaba ya cinco vueltas, espantando a un gato y siendo asustado por una liebre que se atravesó entre sus piernas, cuando volvió a llegar junto al estero. La caminata había empezado a resentirlo y sólo quería mojarse el rostro y descansar un poco.

—Qué alivio —suspiró, hundiendo la cabeza en el agua, sin importarle que luego terminara con la camisa húmeda.

Un ruido llamó su atención, colocándose de pie lentamente. De repente se dio cuenta de que se sentía observado, esa sensación característica de la piel de su nuca picar, pero no podía saber desde donde… había demasiados árboles en esta parte del estero como para tener una visión clara. Sujetando con fuerza su varita, comenzó a avanzar algo inclinado, atento a cualquier movimiento, dejando que su instinto lo guiara. Otro ruido tras él, lo hizo voltearse, varita en ristre, sólo para dejarla caer a su lado.

—Malfoy —jadeó inaudiblemente, asombrado y demasiado lento como para reaccionar, sintiendo la oscuridad llenar su mente.

~.~

_Potter es estúpido… es infantil, es leal. Es un idiota. Tiene ojos verdes como algas putrefactas en el fondo de un miasma… probablemente veneno en ellas… y aún así, deseaba hundirse en el agua hasta tenerlas entre sus dedos y apretarlas hasta que no quedara nada de ellas. Nada._

~.~

Estaba sentado sobre una piedra. Era algo grande, como si hubiera caído desde un despeñadero, directo a la mitad del estero. Grandes runas llenaban toda su superficie y largas manchas de sangre seca cubrían algunas partes.

La piedra se sentía demasiado dura bajo él, y podía notar la humedad comenzar a subir por el borde de su túnica en la parte que estaba en contacto con el agua.

Había visto a Harry encontrarse con la comadreja y la sangresucia, algo turbio revolviendo su estómago al verlo sonreírle a los dos… al verlos bromear. No pudo evitar descargar su furia, torturando a una rata. Después de todo a nadie le gustaban los asquerosos animales… así como nadie en su sano juicio le gusta estar junto a un sangresucia. No podía entender cómo Harry estaba con ellos… cómo dejaba que lo tocaran… esos dedos impuros, rozando lo que ni siquiera deberían dignarse a observar, se dijo, sintiendo las náuseas invadirlo.

Disparando un rápido _Avada_, mató al animal, deseando que fueran las otras abominaciones las que murieran. Inhalando profundamente, cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse… no podía matarlos aunque quisiera, no iba a desmoronar sus planes de meses, _¡incluso años!_, simplemente por la victoria de un instante, cuando podría tener toda una vida con Harry si lograba lo que quería.

Desapareciéndose, antes de que no lograra reprimirse, llegó junto a la piedra que había traído en la redada hecha hace semanas. Crear el tipo de maldición que estaba incrustada en ella no había sido fácil, pero tampoco había sido aburrido. Todo ese proceso de realizar rituales tenía algo extrañamente incitante. Le gustaba la lenta espera, el sentir la magia llenar las cosas y como cada hechizo y maldición iba guiándolo hasta el resultado final, infundiéndolo todo con oscuridad.

Así estaba, en una piedra en el medio del agua, esperando tranquilamente a que Harry llegara. Sabría que iría al estero, porque dejaría que sus amigos escogieran lugar primero. En cada uno de los otros puntos, había hecho un hechizo de atracción, que hiciera a los otros dos desear ir a cada lugar. De todos modos se había asegurado y había hecho lo mismo con el estero, pero para Harry. No era un hechizo fácil, pero valía la pena saber que tendría a Harry pronto, con la guardia lo suficientemente baja gracias a la distracción del ambiente. Aún recordaba cuando practicó con Colagusano, haciéndolo entrar al despacho de su padre sin autorización, logrando que lo torturara '_por tamaña insolencia_', o cuando lograba encerrarlo en la misma habitación que Nagini. Esos chillidos de terror se podían oír por toda la mansión, rivalizando con los de su tía Bellatrix.

Cuando por fin lo vio, hundiendo la cabeza en el agua, algo despertó en el fondo de su estómago, rasguñándolo por dentro, mordiéndolo y dejándolo sin aliento. _Debía ser suyo, debía ser suyo. ¡Escóndelo! Escóndelo, escóndelo, escóndelo…_

Apareciéndose junto a uno de los árboles, sabiendo que el sonido lo iba a delatar, vio a Harry ponerse de pie, caminando ciegamente hacia la piedra, alejándose lentamente de él.

_No se puede alejar… ¡tómalo! Guárdalo, límpialo. ¡Escóndelo!_

Avanzando un paso, sintiendo casi como si se dejara caer a un abismo —saber a Harry tan cerca, todos sus planes a punto de convertirse en realidad; era como si el vacío se abriera a sus pies—, pudo oír las delgadas ramitas crujir bajo sus botas, observando sin respirar el rápido giro del moreno, sus ojos verdes abriéndose de la impresión de verlo frente a él, dejando caer su varita hasta el suelo.

—Malfoy —lo llamó.

El susurró fue suficiente para despertarlo de su trance, lanzando rápidamente dos hechizos —para desmayarlo y para frenar la caída. Era suficiente con la suciedad de quienes no deberían ni soñar en tocarlo, como para lidiar con más heridas.

—Es mío, es mío… Harry por fin es mío —jadeó Draco, corriendo los pasos que los separaban hasta dejarse caer de rodillas junto a él, sin saber qué hacer, deslizando sus dedos con temor por entre los mechones oscuros, casi hiperventilando; la poderosa sensación de victoria recorriendo todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su cabeza se sintiera ligera y las náuseas revolvieran nuevamente su estómago, el motivo completamente diferente. Devolviéndose hasta la orilla del estero, vomitó sin poder detenerse, hasta que ya nada quedó en su estómago. Pero, aún así, mientras aferraba con fuerza los delgados junquillos que crecían en el agua y fuertes temblores recorrían todo su cuerpo, no podía evitar reírse.

_Es mío._

oOoOo

Sabía que debía despertar. En un momento a otro abriría sus grandes ojos verdes y fijaría su miope vista en él, susurrando su nombre como si no creyera lo que veía.

Sentía el frío húmedo penetrar hasta sus huesos, sentado como estaba frente a Harry, las piedras desprolijas del suelo clavándose en sus muslos. No podría decir si llevaba horas o días observándolo, distrayéndose en el suave movimiento de su respiración, y deslizando las yemas por sobre los bloques del piso, ya entumecidas, sabiendo que la piel se había roto de tanto repetir la acción.

El moreno no había molestado en lo absoluto. Luego de haberlo desmayado, y de haber controlado la emoción, guardó ambas varitas, sujetando con fuerza a Harry, antes de activar el traslador que lo llevaría hasta una de las antiguas casonas de la familia en Alemania. Era una que había estado abandonada por casi dos siglos, siendo usada la última vez por un tío de su bisabuelo, quién había sido encerrado ahí, para que muriese por una extraña peste.

Durante todo el tiempo que había estado planeando cómo lograr su objetivo, había ordenado a un elfo que se encargara de limpiar y abastecer por una buena temporada el lugar, haciéndolo habitable para él. Era una lástima que tuviese que matarlo para prevenir que alguien se enterara de lo que le había ordenado.

Enfocándose nuevamente en Harry, observó el casi delicado movimiento de su pecho al respirar y la manera en que el aire congelado sonrojaba sus mejillas, libre de los marcos de esos horribles lentes, que se clavaban en ellas. Quería acercarse y deslizar sus dedos nuevamente por ese montón de pelo negro, como lo había hecho junto al estero, pero no podía. No mientras no estuviese limpio… cuando no quedara rastro de toda su vida anterior, _ese_ sería el momento.

—Harry —murmuró, acercándose un poco al cuerpo tendido sobre el piso del calabozo, saboreando las letras deslizarse por su lengua. Se sentía tan bien poder decirlo en voz alta—. _Harry, Harry, Harry_… —comenzó a canturrear, susurrando la palabra en distintos tonos, una alegría casi infantil al oírse decir el nombre del moreno.

Silenciándose abruptamente, observó la leve agitación en la respiración de Harry, y la manera en que sus ojos temblaban en el intento de abrirse.

Aguantando la respiración sin darse cuenta, se fijó en el instante que la mirada de Harry se clavó en él, atravesándolo con fuerza, aún si no podía enfocar la vista completamente.

—¿Malfoy? —croó, parpadeando varias veces en un intento de verlo más claramente, de saber si no era su imaginación. Recordando que debía respirar, inhaló profundamente, sintiendo disminuir el ardor de sus pulmones, deseando que la imagen quedara grabada en su retina por siempre.

—No, no, no —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—, sólo Draco.

—Merlín, estoy muerto —farfulló Harry, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

—_¡No! _—negó, colocándose de pie y empezando a dar largos trancos por el pequeño calabozo. _No muerto, nunca muerto. No quería ojos verdes observando el vacío, opacos y sin vida. No, salvo que lo hiciera él, y _no_ lo quería hacer. No aún_.

—Entonces…

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cómicamente, aunque en su desesperación no lo pudiera notar.

Deteniéndose, trató de respirar varias veces profundamente, agradecido de que el frío del aire lo hiciera recobrar el control. Agitando la varita, lanzó un hechizo a Harry, apresando con duras cuerdas sus manos y tobillos, y otro a la pequeña ventana en el borde superior de una pared, dejando que más frío entrara por ahí.

—No estoy muerto, es obvio —siseó, mirando despectivo al moreno, sabiendo lo idiota que era esa idea cuando se podía notar perfectamente la manera en que su respiración se condensaba por el frío.

—¿Por qué me secuestraste, Malfoy? ¿Y mis lentes? ¡Mi varita! —gruñó Harry, tan orgulloso como si no estuviera atado, desparramado en el suelo, apenas cubierto con una delgada túnica.

—Ese orgullo no te va a conducir a ninguna parte —murmuró Draco, acercándose nuevamente al moreno, arrodillándose hasta quedar de nuevo frente a él, aunque lo suficientemente lejos como para que no lo pudiera tocar. Estaba sucio… _impuro_—. Tus lentes los eliminé, son parte de lo que _ellos_ te hicieron. Obviamente los quemé hasta asegurarme que desaparecieran; y tu varita la tengo yo, guardada… habrá un día en que seas lo suficientemente digno, como para devolvértela.

—_Malfoy_ —siseó, entrecerrando los ojos, relampagueando furiosos.

—Harry —murmuró, ignorándolo, acomodándose en suelo, como si este fuera una fina alfombra persa y no el piso de un calabozo a punto de congelarse—. Estoy haciendo todo esto por tu propio bien —recitó, metiendo una mano en un bolsillo, acariciando el trozo de pergamino donde había escrito qué es lo que le iba a decir a Harry cuando despertara. Desoyendo el bufido, continuó—: No puedo soportar la suciedad que… —un sonido estrangulado dejó su garganta, cerrando los ojos un instante, sobrepasado al recordar a los amigos de Harry—, la suciedad que los que se decían ser tus _amigos _—soltó en un jadeo casi asqueado al decir la palabra. Intentando recomponerse, comenzó de nuevo—. No puedo soportar la suciedad con que _esos_ te han ido manchando lentamente. Hace casi 10 años, te dije que debías escoger con cuidado a tus amigos, pero no fuiste capaz de oírme. Ahora tendrás que limpiar cada marca que ellos han dejado… debes volver a ser íntegro. Yo te voy a ayudar —susurró, sonriéndole tibiamente, sin dejar que la mirada desorbitada de Harry lo molestara. No podía esperar que reaccionara de otra manera, si había crecido oyendo las estupideces que _esos_ le habían dicho.

—Estás loco, Malfoy, ¿lo sabías? —farfulló Harry, intentando retroceder, aunque le era imposible estando junto a la pared, dejando entrever un miedo primitivo, _básico, _en sus ojos desenfocados.

—No estoy loco —respondió suavemente, inclinándose hasta rozar con sus dedos rotos las sonrojadas mejillas del moreno, dejando una larga marca de sangre a su paso. Había olvidado que con las piedras había terminado por desgarrar sus yemas. Observando las delicadas manchas carmín, hacer un contraste tan marcado con la piel pálida, continuó—. Deseo poder limpiarte. Lo mejor que podría usar es el fuego, pero no quiero dañarte —dijo haciendo caso omiso a la aguda inhalación—, por eso me decanté por el frío… la nieve. Te puede quemar tanto como el fuego, y al mismo tiempo tiene la pureza del agua, que ayudará a llevarse su daño —explicó, tomando la varita con delicadeza hasta aparecer y cubrir de nieve todo el piso, haciendo otro hechizo para que nevara desde el techo, pequeños copos de nieve cayendo lentamente—. Piénsalo como un largo baño… cuando estés limpio te sentirás como si estuvieras saliendo desde un pozo muy profundo —susurró, sin dejar de deslizar sus dedos libres por sobre la sangre en el rostro frente a él.

Sin poder evitarlo, se inclinó hasta posar sus labios fríos y resecos sobre las manchas en las mejillas, deslizándolos lentamente, aventurándose a que su lengua tocara la piel congelada, sintiendo el sabor metálico de su sangre y el gusto salado de la piel de Harry llenar su boca.

—Oh, Merlín —jadeó retrocediendo de golpe, colocándose de pie rápidamente, hasta salir del lugar.

Apoyándose contra una muralla, dejó que las arcadas lo invadieran nuevamente, vomitando todo lo que no tenía en él.

~.~


End file.
